


【仙流】猫知道的秘密

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/猫知道的秘密
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 与对手家里的猫互换了灵魂是一种怎样的体验
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Kudos: 3





	【仙流】猫知道的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 与对手家里的猫互换了灵魂是一种怎样的体验

1.

平安夜这天，镰仓市下起了大雪，一直下到傍晚才停。

训练结束后，流川骑车离开湘北高中，准备去街上看看新款的球鞋，经过湘南海的时候，由于雪天路滑，加上他又在打瞌睡，一个不小心撞上了停在路边的一辆吉普车上，连人带山地车飞向一旁的灌木丛里。

落地的瞬间，凄厉的猫叫声传进流川的耳朵，树杈上厚厚的积雪随即滑落了下来。

冰冷的雪劈头盖脸地砸向流川。

等流川清醒过来，他吓了一大跳——他竟然变成了一只猫！

而他的身体，还和轮胎依然转着的山地车躺在一边。

流川花了两秒钟镇静下来，用爪子不大熟练地拨开盖住他身体的雪。

“流川”睁开眼睛，幽幽地看着他，轻轻地“喵”了一声，又晕过去了。

流川眼中闪过难以置信的神情。他跟一只猫互换了灵魂？！

不一会儿，救护车到了，是附近便利店的大叔给医院打的电话，他出来倒垃圾，刚好目睹了这起匪夷所思的车祸。

医护人员用担架抬走了昏迷不醒的“流川”。

流川躲在暗处，眼睁睁地看着这辆救护车鸣笛离开。

2.

冬季日短，天很快就黑透了，今晚没有月亮，夜空中散落着稀疏黯淡的星星。

流川钻出灌木丛，抖去脑袋上的雪，他茫然四顾，不知该怎么办了。

正当流川一筹莫展之际，一个看着有些眼熟的身影从苍茫的夜色中向他这边跑来。

流川微微地眯了眯眼睛，心想这人怎么这么像陵南的仙道彰？——不对，就是他！

仙道怎么会在这里？

流川瞳孔骤缩，心跳开始加速，他下意识地转过身，试图纵身跃入黑魆魆的灌木丛里藏起来，然而仙道却快他一步，弯下腰轻轻松松就把他抱离了地面。

“喵！”

“叫什么？你都偷溜出来两个多小时了，还没玩够？”

流川脑子一声惊雷。这只猫是仙道家的猫？！他转过头，看着仙道。

仙道呵出一大团白汽，路灯朦胧的光打在他的脸上，镀染了一层暖色调的轮廓。

流川的心又不受控地狂跳起来。

自打今年夏天去广岛打全国大赛之前，流川找仙道来了场一对一以后，就总是忍不住想他。

这会儿正对上仙道墨蓝色的眼瞳，流川有种呼吸都被夺走的窒息感。

流川想跟仙道说，他其实是流川枫。

一开口：“喵喵喵喵。”

仙道自然听不懂猫语，以为他们家这只猫怕冷，于是拉开羽绒服的拉链，把猫塞了进去。

“喵——”

衣服里被仙道的体温捂得暖烘烘的，充满了干燥又温暖的气息。

流川逃命般想要爬出来，可惜他并不知道一只猫该如何逃离一个人的怀抱。

“好了好了，乖一点，别闹了。”仙道隔着羽绒服拍拍猫屁股。

流川整个人……哦不，整只猫一抖，一动也不动地任由仙道揣着他走了。

3.

快到小公寓的时候，仙道在路口遇到一个给他送苹果的女孩。

女孩穿着短裙，头发上别着槲寄生圣诞发夹，个子不高，在仙道面前显得小鸟依人。

流川从仙道的衣领探出小半张猫脸，警惕地盯着这个眼神亮晶晶的女孩。

“学长，这是你的猫吗？”女孩一脸惊喜，“好可爱！小小的一只！”

流川暗暗骂了句白痴，傲娇地缩回了仙道的羽绒服里。

女孩被逗得忍俊不禁，随口问道：“你的猫叫什么名字呀？”

“十一。”

流川的猫尾巴动了动。这只猫的名字跟他的球衣号码一样？

“是学长的幸运数字？”女孩又问。

“嗯。”仙道的眼神柔和下来，“不仅如此，也是我最喜欢的数字。”

女孩面对仙道的微笑，轻轻咬了下嘴唇，深吸一口气，仿佛鼓足勇气般快速说道：“学长，明天你可以跟我一起过圣诞节吗？”

流川的心瞬间拎了起来，用爪子挠仙道的毛衣。

“抱歉，恐怕不行。”仙道单手按住怀里作乱的猫，朝女孩露出歉意的笑容，“明天我有事，走不开。”

“哦，这样啊。那好吧……”女孩有些失望，语气低落了不少，“那我先回家了，提前祝你圣诞节快乐。”

“谢谢，圣诞节快乐。早点回家，路上注意安全。”仙道侧过身给女孩让路。

“学长再见！”女孩挥挥手，低头把下巴埋进围巾里，小跑着走了。

流川松了爪。原本他计划圣诞节当天约仙道出去一对一的。

他看了气象预告，晚上和明早都会下雪，露天小球场上积雪不化，又湿又滑，球肯定打不了，到时候就可以提议去街上看球鞋，逛到天黑再请仙道吃晚饭。四舍五入也算一起过圣诞节了。

可是一场车祸把所有的一起全给打乱了。

万一一辈子待在这只猫的身体里该怎么办？他自己的身体也不知道被送进了哪家医院。

流川越想越气恼，急得喵喵直叫。

“怎么了？饿了？”仙道把拉链往下拉了一截，捏捏猫后颈，“谁叫你到处乱跑的？嗯？”

仙道彰，看着我的眼睛！你这个超级大白痴，看不出来我不是你的猫吗！流川在心中呐喊，双爪撑着仙道坚实的胸膛，仰头目光灼灼地瞪着他。

仙道唇角勾起一个好看的弧度，把猫举起来，凑过去亲了一口：“好在你长得可爱，不然你这么野，老是往外跑，我都不想养你了。”

流川倏地睁大了猫眼。他的初吻就这样没了？

仙道又亲了一口。

还来？流川脸上发烫，幸好他现在是猫，脸红也看不到。

4.

仙道回到小公寓，先给弄脏的猫洗了个澡。

“嗯？今天怎么不怕水了？”仙道挤了些宠物专用的沐浴露。

流川全程晕乎乎的。——“仙道在帮他洗澡”这条弹幕在他的脑海里疯狂刷屏。

仙道的大手摸到了猫的肚子。

流川一惊，弓起背：“喵！”

“喵什么喵，爸爸也不能摸你的肚皮？”仙道把猫抓了回来。

“……”流川被仙道按倒在地上强行揉搓全身，他生无可恋地闭上眼睛——原来做猫是这么没有尊严的一件事，毫无隐私可言。

洗完澡，仙道用大浴巾裹住猫，拿来吹水机将其吹干，抱出浴室，放在了地上。

“乖乖，去吃晚饭吧。不许在沙发上跳来跳去，听到了吗？”

流川转头看他。仙道平时在家就这么傻乎乎的跟这只猫对话？

仙道站起身，脱了短袖和牛仔裤，扔进收纳筐了。

流川变成了猫，视角也变了，一抬头就看到仙道的鼓鼓囊囊。

“！”流川的猫尾巴腾地竖了起来，掉头一溜烟似的窜出卧室。

堂堂湘北王牌，神奈川五大MVP之一，沦落到在仙道家吃小鱼干。别说，仙道给这只猫买的小鱼干味道还不错，要是能稍微咸一点再去个腥就更好了。

流川把一整碗小鱼干吃了个精光，又喝了些水，然后伏在落地窗前柔软的地毯上，静静地望着外面又开始下雪的天空。

仙道冲了个澡，反正家里只有一只猫，没有别人，他不用顾忌什么，穿了条平角内裤就出来了。

流川听到脚步声，回头一看，用猫爪捂住了眼睛。

仙道开了罐汽水，边喝边走到窗边，在地毯上坐了下来，伸手抚摸他的猫：“你在看雪？”

流川的心怦怦乱跳。他搞不懂自己有什么可紧张的，不就是没穿衣服的仙道么？

“十一，爸爸明天带你去见一个人。”

流川抬头。耳朵一动。谁？

“彦一给我的资料上说，除了篮球，他还喜欢猫。所以我才养了你。你要使出浑身解数讨好他，知道吗？”

流川眼神一冷，轻慢地别过脸去，用肢体语言表示拒绝合作。

“他是一个比你更可爱的小孩，我一遇到他就想逗他。”仙道眼底漫起笑意，“我特别喜欢他。”

流川像是一脚踏空，掉进了冰窟窿里，气鼓鼓的从地毯上站起来，他不想再跟仙道待在这里，撒腿冲进了卧室。

仙道不知道他的猫怎么了，起身跟进去看了看。

流川缩成一团，委委屈屈地窝在枕头上，满腔的挫败感在翻涌。

“小十一？”仙道单膝跪在床上，俯下身摸了摸猫的后背。

“喵！”

“这么凶干嘛，我又没欺负你。”

流川沉浸在初恋夭折的酸楚中，懒得搭理仙道，往旁边躲开他，一不留神按亮了手机。

锁屏照片上的黑发少年穿着11号红色球衣，胸口的英文字母是SHOHOKU。湘北。

湘北的11号。

流川一怔，惊诧地看向仙道。

仙道读不懂猫的眼神，只是笑着拿起手机，垂眸注视着照片里的少年：“他很帅，对吧？他在球场上更帅，像一颗耀眼的一等星。”

流川以猫的身体得到了仙道的告白，他无法做出任何回应，只能靠过去舔他的手背。

你也很帅。很帅很帅！

5.

入睡前，仙道走到窗边拉上窗帘，猛地看到“流川”孤零零地站在雪地里。

真正的流川此时趴在床边的垫子上昏昏欲睡，他看到仙道火急火燎地往外跑，也不知发生事了，强打起精神紧跟其后。

仙道以百米冲刺的速度下楼，踩着雪一口气冲到“流川”面前。

“你是来找我的？”仙道把外套披在了“流川”身上，“你怎么穿这么少啊，不冷吗？”

“流川”茫然地歪了下脑袋，一把抱住仙道，用脸颊欢快地蹭他的脸颊：“喵。”

“你……”仙道的身体完全僵化了。

“喵呜喵呜。”寄宿在流川身体里的这只猫饿得要死，以惯用的撒娇方式向它的主人索要小鱼干。

流川站在仙道脚边，不忍直视这只猫用他的身体做出的羞耻行为。

“流、流川，等一下……你、你不要舔我的脸……”在球场上一向冷静镇定的陵南王牌方寸大乱，脸涨得通红，身体也有了生理反应。

流川忍无可忍，恼羞成怒地扑向让他在仙道面前出糗的“流川”，将对方撞到往后一个趔趄，跌坐在地上。

“十一！”仙道没料到他的猫会攻击他的暗恋对象，大惊失色，赶紧拎开猫，把人扶起来，“你没事吧？”

“没事。”流川答了一句。说完他顿了顿，低头看着脚边的猫，再看看仙道，“换回来了？”

“嗯？什么换回来了？”仙道一头雾水。

流川抿了下唇，黑沉沉的眸子盯着仙道，冷不丁来了一句：“你暗恋我？”

仙道愣了愣，耳朵顷刻间染上了绯红，他以拳抵唇，咳嗽了一声，不答反问：“刚才你为什么对我这么亲热？”

提及此事，流川脸颊滚烫，眼睛不知道该往哪里看，目光闪烁。如果他告诉仙道，是猫霸占了他的身体，仙道说不定会把他当成神经病。

仙道的心里痒痒的，他试探性地抓住流川的手，压低声音问道：“你是不是也喜欢我啊？”

流川红着脸，别过眼不看仙道，过了好半晌，轻声说道：“嗯。喜欢。”

仙道眸光一亮，激动得想去篮球场上来个大灌篮，他抚了抚心口，试图平复过快的心跳，但无济于事。

“流川，我想抱你一下。”

“你今天抱过我好几下了。”

“啊？”

“……没什么。”流川主动抱住仙道，把额头抵在了他的肩膀上，脸红得不像话，全然没了赛场上进攻之鬼的锋锐。

仙道也好不到哪里去，抬起手悬在半空犹豫了片刻，小心翼翼地虚搂住流川的后腰。

流川身上的冷质气味很好闻，和雪一样，冰凉又清澈。

俩人在雪中拥抱。

等着喂食的猫，不耐烦地抬起爪子抓了抓仙道的裤脚。

镰仓的雪越下越大，夜空下已是白茫茫一片。


End file.
